


Better Use My Strong Hand

by Point_of_no_return



Series: Sex Bloopers [10]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Bones, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_of_no_return/pseuds/Point_of_no_return
Summary: David is in a cast, bratty Patrick wants what he wants. How can they manage for 2-3 months without their normal, sexual fun?





	1. Part 1

David was in the emergency room, surrounded by infectious, broken people and now he was one of them. The only good thing about moving into a new house with your fiancé, and then having a giant box fall on your arm and being in extreme pain, is that you have a fiancé who will be there as your nurse afterwards. And Patrick is the best nurse. As soon as the accident happened, Patrick was already cradling him in his arms, holding an ice pack on the affected area, and calling his mom to ask for advice before packing them a small bag of snacks and water and shuffling them into the car. The rest of the unpacking could wait. David always appreciated how Patrick could come through for him, every time, as his ‘knight in shining armour’ who was also really fucking great in the sheets. He never knew how he could deserve such a man, but here they are in the emergency room, and all he can think about is the absolute, sheering pain climbing up into his shoulder.

“David, what made you think you could catch that? You remember it took two men from the truck to carry it in.”

David winced. “Yeah….umm...I wasn’t thinking about it that way. I was just thinking that this was our first piece of _ really _ nice furniture and as I saw it falling, all I could see was the last months profit come tumbling down and smashing into a million pieces.”

“I’d rather it be the table and not my fiancé, though, you know?” David was stunned with the abrupt sincerity of Patrick’s voice in such an intense moment. This was their last day to get the unpacking done before they had to return to the store and manage the next day.

“It was not a good headspace for me and I panicked.” David was still pressing the ice pack to his seemingly fractured arm. “And another thing, you’re saying really perfect things right now and it’s really not helping.”

“Okay David.”

* * *

“Well, David, after looking at the x-rays, I can confirm your arm is fractured..” 

_ “Fuck,” David thought to himself_

“...in 3 places.”

_ Fuck Fuck Fuck _!! 

“So my suggestion is to put you in a cast for 3-4 weeks and then graduate you to a sling you can have close to your body. But don’t worry, your arm will be healed long before the wedding.”

“So, uh, and what if I decide _not _to do that?”

“David!” Patrick demanded.

“David,” the doctor continued, “when I say, ‘suggestion’, that doesn’t mean you can just walk out of here. You’re going to get a cast put on your arm today. What I mean is the length of time it will take for you to heal. Understand?”

“Yes, we understand. Don’t we David?”

“Yep, mhm,” David managed before closing his eyes, biting his bottom lip, and shaking his head.

“So it sounds like you two can go get back to your move-in before it gets too late, though I _ suggest _someone who isn’t in a cast who does most of the heavy lifting.” The doctor clarifies.

David then sighed, "Okay,” breathy and almost indignant. Then waved off the doctor like _ he _was the problem.

The doctor left to get the nurse. David was mumbling profanity under his breath. “ I can’t _ believe _ this. Fuck!”

Patrick then stood, nodding his head thinking about what the doctor said to them, and then finally went over to lean his head to David’s perfect hair, and kissed him on his head.

“It’s going to be okay, David. I promise.”

The nurse came in to put the cast on David’s arm. _ Here we go. _

* * *

The days turned into weeks as they settled into a somewhat new routine. David was running the store as best he could with one arm. He was surprised how easy it started to get and actually didn’t mind being at the store by himself, especially so Patrick could take care of things at home and make sure their chores were done properly while David was recovering. Patrick never complained, especially after seeing how beautiful the bedside table looked next to their bed. Patrick was relieved the table was unharmed, or all of the effort David put into rescuing it would be for not.

One thing that was really bugging them, though, was a different routine in bed. It started off being extremely careful as to not even touch the cast in any way to them figuring out ways to still turn themselves into a pretzel without slamming Patrick on top of it. It was a very difficult balance, but they were coping.

One night, while Patrick was riding David’s cock with delight, David whined a little bit. “Uhhff, David, I want to feel you more than this.” David was feeling Patrick’s heat and moving his hips in undulating patterns beneath him.

“Hmm? What?”

“I want to feel more of you than this right now. You’re so far away.” 

“Far away!? I am literally inside you right now.” David could barely think, Patrick’s ass did something to him he could never explain.

“No, David..” Patrick had leaned up against David’s ear by this time. “I want you above me, giving it to me. Looking me in the eyes as you fuck me.” David took a shuddering breath.

“Patrick, you know that can’t happen. Come on, babe, are you close? I’ll get you there.”

A few minutes later as David is downing another bottle of water with his pain medicine, he leaned back over so Patrick can lay his head on his chest. “You did great, Patrick, really great. It’s always great.” 

Patrick moved his head a little bit over to face David, smiling contentedly. But not too contentedly because he had something to say.

“Do you think when we go into the doctor in a few days to get you out of the cast, we could celebrate a little?” 

“That sounds fun.” David was tracing his fingers up and down his fiancé's arm, enjoying the little talks they would have like this in the afterglow.

“I meant it, David, I really like it when you’re on top of me, your weight on me. We could try it?”

“You really have missed that, huh?” 

“More than you know, David.”

“What am I going to do with you, Brewer?” David was so taken with this man he loved. 

* * *

  
It took exactly one hour and fifteen minutes for the fiancés to get checked in at the doctor’s office, get the cast fully taken off, sling draped onto David, and a new prescription of less powerful pain meds. David would no longer need the Percocet as the 800 mg of Ibuprofen would work for the duration of the healing.

“Something on your mind David?” 

“Yeah. We need to flush the rest of the good pills before my mother finds them. She has been sniffing around since you filled the prescription. And if we ever move again, _you're_ in charge of unpacking."

"Understood. Anything else?"

"Also, when we buy furniture in the future, _they _have to deliver and assemble, no one has time for this shit. This arm _situation_ looks more pathetic than Anna Nicole Smith at the Billboard Awards.” 

“I don’t really know what that means David, but I’m pretty sure you don’t look that bad.” 

“High praise.” 

“What do you want, David? Want me to take you home?” 

“No, but I will request that you take me to get a cheeseburger, fries, and ice cream? Uhm, with lots of chocolate on it. Maybe if I can drown myself in hot fudge sundae and forget about _this_ I’ll be happier.” David motions dramatically around his arm and Patrick grabs his hand and pulls it to his lap. He rubs soothing circles on his skin as they drive to the nearby Dairy Queen that just arrived to Schitt's Creek.

* * *

They went at it again. This time David had successfully prepared Patrick the way he had done to David all of the other nights. Somehow the change from cast to sling did, in fact, improve David’s morale and heightened up his confidence enough that he felt a sudden rush of energy. David quickly turned Patrick around, rimming him in glorious satisfaction that he had more mobility and could have more access to rim. David was nearly laughing in delight that he could get as close to his fiance as he did, still being tender with his arm in the sling.

“David, I’m ready, come on.”

David wasted no time with the lube. He grabbed it with his left hand urging Patrick he could get the bottle open on his own this time. A first in a month of awkward arm-in-a-cast sex. David moved the bottle from the left night stand from his left arm over to his right hand. He popped off the lid cap and rubbed a generous amount onto his fingers. Slicking up himself really well and knowing Patrick was open for him, he made his way past the first part of the muscle. Then after a few thrusts, David pushed in more, sliding out and then back in, feeling his fiancé all around him. “You feel amazing” 

“Mmm...you too..”

David was moving and it was going well despite the sling being in the way, but holding Patrick down with one hand, hearing him moan, was everything. As David was pushing in and out of the muscle, making Patrick do that fantastic moan he does so well, David swooped his arm around Patrick and fucked him earnestly. Patrick was still moaning, groaning, and it was all David could do to hold on to Patrick and ride this out himself, but then Patrick stopped fucking himself into David.

“What’s that matter?”

“Nothing, I just still want to celebrate. You know, with you on top of me.”

“Not tonight. I literally got the cast off today. I am not going to attempt that right now.”

“Harmmmpff, okay. Well, will you touch me then?

“Yes Patrick, let me use my one good arm that I have holding you to reach under and stroke you as well. God you’re needy.”

“Yeah, David, okay. Sorry. I just really want your touch.

“Okay, get up on your knees. Turn around.”

Patrick turned himself around on the bed. David awkwardly shimmied down off the bed to where he could stand. “I’ll have you know, this is harder than it looks.”

“Noted,” Patrick gasps out.

“Okay, Come here. On your back” Patrick scooted to the edge of the bed and David grabbed his thigh. Patrick instinctively lifted his legs while David slid himself back in. Then Patrick wrapped his legs around David’s body and David began to thrust again.

“David...I need…”

“Yeah, I know what you need.”

David pulled Patrick into his cock with his left hand on his thigh, as firm as he can, filling him more. Patrick groaned again, enjoying the position, the fullness, but it wasn't enough. David then grabbed Patrick’s long, aching cock and begins to stroke. He broke away from it for a second to grab the lube and drips a fair amount on Patrick. All of this was while Patrick used his own legs to thrust himself onto David, and it was actually working pretty decently from what David could see.

David continued stroking Patrick in long, smooth strokes, playing with his slit, leaning down to kiss it at the head, and then back to his task. It was a big task too, trying to stoke and thrust at the same time. Patrick was still holding himself onto David, legs clenching tight to David’s body as David kept up the undulation. Then in five really hard and deliberate thrusts, Patrick came all over David’s hand. A few thrusts more and David came too.

Patrick lay sprawled in front of David, looking up at him in almost a drunken, post-sex state. 

David scooted back a tad, regaining his vision and grounding himself.

“Be right back.”

David came back to tend to Patrick who is still riding out the current, hands behind his neck, squirming a little with a satisfied smile on his face.

“MMmmm….that was gooooood...we need to try that again.”

“Yeah, good luck with that, hope you can find someone who can take care of your needy ass next time.”

Patrick opened his legs, urging David to come back to him. David soothes Patrick with the wash cloth and cleans him up all over. He braced himself with his left arm back down onto the bed. 

“You love me though, right?” Patrick said it more in a teasing manner than anything else.

“Mmhm, yes, but if you ever break your leg, you’re fucking me while holding crutches.

”Mmm, okay David. Whatever you say.”

_“-On your one good leg-“_

”Mm, okay,” Patrick whispered between kisses. “Anything else?”

”- Yep- and jerking me off at the same time.”

“Okay. Deal.”

“And don’t ask for another round, Brewer, I don’t have it in me.”

“I won’t.” Patrick kissed him on his temple and wrapped their blanket around them.

And, _oh, _was Patrick going to beg him for another round. 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David, still in his sling is trying to find ways to please his fiance. David takes pain medication and Patrick drinks until drunk. You can only imagine what happens next.  
**Trigger warning**...if narcotics and alcohol are a problem for you, do not keep reading. It is all in good fun, but there is some drug abuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should you not remember [Scary Movie 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8EmjOVM-OZY) , here is a link.  
It is my most favorite Chris Elliott scene he has ever done. You're welcome, in advance.  


Two days went by and Patrick would not shut up about it and _it_ meaning having David top him while being _on top._

“Just think about it, David.”

  
“Yeah, I’m thinking about it and the answer is still no.”

“But you know why I want it, right? I can’t resist you looking directly into my eyes while you give me that ‘want to fuck you so hard right now’ stare.”

“When did you get such a naughty mouth?”

  
“I dunno. I guess it comes out from time to time. But - you know you like it too, right? You, hovering over me, sweat on our bodies, holding each other. I rub my hands through your hair and you bite at my wrist to tease me...”

“Patrick, you act like I have been able to do push-ups for the last month and I am just holding out on you. I don’t have one of those bodies from American Ninja, okay? _This_,” motioning to his himself in a body wave, “does not hold up well on one arm. Besides I’ve tried it to see if I could and I can’t.”

“Oh….you tried that..for me?” Patrick’s smile was as bright as the sun. 

“No, I tried it for me because I want to take classes again at the gym and in one of the classes there are a lot of burpees. So...in answer to the question you’re about to ask...the burpees were a disaster.”

“Why do you want to go to the gym? And, burpees? You look fine just the way you are. I’m the only person you should care about impressing anyway.” Patrick swats at his ass playfully.

“Yes, well, that is correct, I am just worried that I have gained a little more weight than I had expected and that when it is all said and done, my arm will look as dismal as that weird guy’s in Scary Movie 2.”

In the voice the character used in Scary Movie 2, “I better use my strong hand!” They both said at the same time. Laughing at one another. The _Scary Movie _franchise had become one of their favorite movie series to watch together. They didn’t know why, but they loved it.

“Yeah, exactly...that guy was creepy as fuck. I don’t want to look like that guy or even be associated as that guy.”

“Uh, no one wants to look like that that guy and you never could. You’re..” _kiss to the cheek_ “too gorgeous..” _another kiss_ “to look like someone who looks so much like Roland,” Patrick finishes saying with a kiss to David’s nose.

“Yeah, that was almost uncanny.”

* * *

Two days later, Patrick and David were back in the bedroom relaxing. Having to get used to something new, David had begun to experience a new kind of pain and discomfort. By the time they closed up shop, his arm was nearly throbbing. There were two percocet pills laying on the bedside table. No matter how hard Patrick would work in a day, he always remembered to lay out David’s pain medicine.

“Oh! What are these?”

“Yeah, I thought you looked like you were in pain and I saved a few pills for you before they switched you over to the new medication. I thought you might need it tonight.” It wasn’t an indication David would need it for messing around, Patrick was just that considerate.

For Patrick, it was all for selfish reasons. Days previous, Patrick and David talked about consent and if it would be okay to have sex while David was rolling on pain reliever. David agreed as long as Patrick would take care of him. They made no plans, but it was decided, they were good if the situation came up.

“I do. It has been a day.”

It had been a day for Patrick too, actually it had been a month; anytime they had new shipments, he had to unbox all of the product, break down all of the boxes, and basically any other task David couldn’t do. Patrick was almost ready for David to be done with the sling, but he remained patient. Patrick had already begun drinking as soon as they got home.

David was watching Patrick down his third beer next to him in bed as he was settling into his own strange state of narcotic inebriation.

“David, I wonder if you will suddenly have any new abilities once your arm is healed.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well do you remember “Rookie of the Year?”

“Mmm, vaguely.” David has to scroll through the 90’s movie rolodex in his head.

“Well in the movie, the kid breaks his arm and then when he gets healed..”

David interrupted “...suddenly he can throw a baseball for the Yankees, yeah I remember.”

“Actually, it was the Cubs,” Patrick corrects, “but I am still impressed you watched the movie enough to know what I’m talking about.”

“My dad made me watch it and it was the most dumb fucking thing I had ever seen.”

Patrick ignored the comment. “Well, wouldn’t it be great if…”

  
“Yeah, I am going to stop you right there, Patrick. Nothing ever good came after the phrase ‘wouldn’t it be great, if.’” David’s voice had gone up an octave. “I am not, nor ever will play baseball again after that one time I scored the home run. No one ever wants to see that, and I’m sorry, honey, but there is no way this arm is going to throw anything for a while. Gary Busey be damned.”

“Mmm, okay then. A boy can dream though.”

“Yes, that’s true.” David pulled the sheets up over himself as he climbed into bed, cursing at having his arm in the sling and also feeling damn good on the percocet.

“David, scoot over…’make room for fanny!” David groaned loudly at the quote and shot a disgusted look while Patrick choked on his own hilariousness. 

“Yeah, I think now is the time that we stop watching Scary Movie and turn to something more educational,” David exclaims.

“Better use my good hand!” Patrick says, continuing to speak in the creepy voice again and David lunges for Patrick’s face bringing him into a hot, searing kiss. Shutting him up. Patrick holds onto David’s shirt, pulling him in, scooting closer. Patrick puts the fourth empty beer bottle down and slides close to David. Impossibly close now.

Then it was Patrick taking off David’s pajama bottoms, his shirt, gingerly, and then his own clothes. They discovered how hot it became when Patrick would hop out of bed for a second to take off his own clothes while David would lay in bed and stare at Patrick with intense lust and want.

  
Patrick was his, and_ goddamn was he ever._

With David and Patrick high on their own sexual drug, they were a hot mess in the sheets. Patrick spent some time in the bathroom getting himself ready so David wouldn’t have to. Their Pulse III had been a vital tool during this _trying time_ as David called it. They were so enraptured in want, they were clawing at each other and touch wasn’t enough. David has to take another pain pill for the rocketing pain shooting up his arm.

“I’m ready, David, just slide it in. Come on.”  
  
“Ughhh, I can’t really see what I’m doing. My head is a cloud right now.”

  
“It’s okay, I can help. Are you okay? Is this okay?”

“Yeah, its fine, I just need you to help a little more.”

Patrick slid down to the edge of the bed so David could stand again, but they quickly realized that wasn’t happening. They moved back to where they were and this time Patrick really started to beg. “David, just, I’ll hold you if you will lay over me and fuck me. You know I like it. I need this. Please.”

“Oh my god, Patrick, you’re too much, do you think we can actually do this?”

“We can try.”

They were really trying, too. David was being hoisted by Patrick, trying to be as delicate as he could while also pretty drunk. “Just as long as you’ll take care of me Patrick, don’t you dare let me fall off this bed.”

David was about to lose wood with how uncomfortable this was for him. They were having sex, but to David it was like trying to slice an avocado while the knife and avocado were going in the same direction. At the rate they had been going, no one was getting the guacamole.

It wasn’t working and the image of his avocado metaphor made David chuckle.

“What...is it..?” Patrick edged out, completely out of breath and energy as he was trying to hold David up, attempt their awkward sex, and handle his own alcohol tolerance.

“Patrick...this isn’t working. Let me just- okay you let go and I’ll just fuck you leaning on my arm. I think I can do it. We just have to be quick.” David didn’t have to finish the words before Patrick was already letting go and fucking himself back into David. They were really rocking at a great pace. David was feeling no pain as he was in a groove. 

At one point, Patrick wrapped his arms fully around David’s shoulders and whispered in his ear, “I want to look into your eyes. Your big, puppy dog eyes while you’re in me. Everyday. For the rest of our lives.”

“Go home, Patrick, you’re drunk.”

David could barely think as he had Patrick’s hot breath on his ear and neck, fully devouring him. He looked directly into Patrick’s eyes and said, “I love you, my needy, bratty Patrick.”  
This sent Patrick surging in ecstasy, almost about to reach the point of orgasm. He was so there. Just a few more thrusts probably.

David was really going strong, feeling the narcotic, his dick in Patrick, his sweet sweet warmth as he was forcing himself as hard as he could and that’s when he felt Patrick tighten around him, Patrick moaning loudly in their bed, back arched, arms around his head and under the pillow, biting his lip. David was taking it all in when he didn’t realize his left arm had fully given out.

In a quick turn of events, David popped out of Patrick making him whimper, then fell onto his left arm, unceremoniously rolled off the bed, and before he landed on the broken arm desperately trying to heal, he rammed his head into the wall with a loud thud. Patrick was still writhing in pleasure that he hadn’t fully caught up to the situation.

“Ow!!!!! Dammit”

“What’s wrong? Where’s the bear?!” Patrick says and starts laughing. The. Soberly, sewing that David is no longer on top of him, “Oh my god, are you ok?!”

“Not funny, Patrick!!! I think I need an ambulance!”

“You’re so dramatic, David” Patrick got out of bed and lunged himself at his man.  
“Let me see.” Patrick inspects where David is lying on the ground and then the gash in the wall, cupping his mouth in amused horror. Well, we are lucky that the wall is okay.”  
  
“Not the wall, Patrick, my head. My neck. Holy Fuck!”

“Okay, I can’t tell because it’s dark and I’m still a little out of it, but I think you’re right, I should get you to-“ but then Patrick cut himself off. He was too drunk to keep standing. “Nope! “Someone should get you to the hospital, but it can’t be me,” Patrick said on a giggle. 

“Well you can’t call, um- “ David can’t get the words out. The pills have really clouded his brain and all he knows is that his arm doesn’t hurt, but even with the two doses of narcotic, he has pain ripping up and down his spine. “-Stevie,” he blurted out. “You’ll have to call Stevie. Oh fuck me.”

Patrick laughed again. “Too late, I already did, David-“

”Patrick!! Call Stevie!!”

”Alright alright.”

“Shit, Patrick!! I could have broken my...other arm!”

“I’m so sorry, babe, I feel ssooo bad. And drunk. I should get you up and clothed and I’ll get a glass of water.”

“Great idea.” David waited patiently for Patrick to dress him while he was stumbling around.  
“Really, Patrick? You had four beers.”

  
“They were sttrrong beers, 10 point, I guess I wasn’t thinking.”

  
“Well, lesson learned. We aren’t doing this again.”

  
“Agreed. Wait- wha-what am I agreeing to?”

David started to grumble audibly knowing there would be no use to talking about important matters with a drunk Patrick.

Then, he winced as he reluctantly phoned Stevie….

“Hi, Stevie? Listen, I need your help. I, uhm, ow! Fuck! Yeah...no...STOP LAUGHING! I fell off the bed and hit my head really hard. I just need you to take me back to the doctor or the hospital. Please?” He had no qualms begging his best friend on the phone. It didn’t take much, but a few jabs at David’s dignity. She was there fast.

“Patrick…” David started. 

“Hmm?” Patrick replies, still very much buzzed, but he was carding David’s black hair. 

“There is a very good chance we will come back here and I will be more damaged goods than I was before the day began.”

“You’re never da-damaged goods to me.”

“So sweetheart . No, I just think we need to prepare ourselves.”

Stevie drove a slightly less inebriated Patrick Brewer, after multiple cups of water, and a high as kite David Rose to the hospital. This would be their second trip to the ER in just over a month.

* * *

Wouldn’t you know it, the same doctor they saw before was working that night and recognized them immediately.

“Well, you boys seem to like getting yourselves into a pickle. Now I don’t know what you both have been doing, but for David’s sake, you both need to stop until his arm...and _neck_ heal.”

Fuuuuuuckkk

David closed his eyes, pressed his lips together, started nodding to himself, and then bit his upper lip. Another injury. _You gotta be fucking kidding me._ And it was all for bratty Patrick.

“I can see the look of panic on your faces,” the Doctor explained, “but I assure you, the neck will heal faster than the arm. David we need to fit you for a neck brace. Come back in two weeks, and we will take it off. No other extracurricular activities, ok?” David shot a grimacing look over at Stevie who was trying to hold back the laughter, but also not holding back at the same time. Patrick had a look of guilt and resentment towards himself. 

_Just as long as you take care of me, Patrick. God, what has he thinking. _

Maybe it was the remnants of beer settling or the strong tinge of anger at this being from his own accord, but he had to excuse himself as soon as the doctor left the room to purge whatever was tormenting him. While Patrick was gone, Stevie decided to unleash her own brand of torment.

Stevie just stood there acting innocent while David was being fitted for the soft neck brace.  
The nurse exited the room before saying, “Good luck this time.” Yep, it was the same fucking nurse.

Two weeks. Two shitty weeks in a neck brace on top of what he has already been through. All to make Patrick happy. Patrick. The love of his life. God, what a charming brat.

That moment passed.

“Don’t you say it, don’t you dare fucking say it!”

“Say- Say what?” Her expression enigmatic.

“You know exactly what. Don’t you fucking say it, Stevie.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I admire your courage to be in a cast - excuse me-sling, taking ‘fuck-you-up’ pills, while also fucking your fiance.” David shut his eyes longing to redo the day, the week, the month. Anything to go back to a time when Stevie wasn’t seeing him in a sling and neck brace. She continued, “In fact, next time you have the idea, you could try one-arm juggling while fucking him too.”

David, in his terrible state of affairs, smiled over at Stevie and said in his very charming, jabbing way, “Fuck off, Stevie. Fuck the fuckity fuck right off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I struggle with is holding back a lot of movie references, but I did mention Rookie of the Year, so here is another great scene. Kind of reminds me of Moira Rose in that he cannot get the name right. Enjoy the laugh!  
[Rookie of the Year Clip](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5oWVF51WbWk)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to the discord who helped encourage me to get this out there.  
Also to Dr_Martha_Jones for being an awesome Beta for this one


End file.
